


The Bad Guy

by legendaryroar



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: Acxa is getting good at derailing Veronica's bad moods.





	The Bad Guy

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September Day 6: **Fanon Pairing or “Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.”**

“Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy,” Veronica sighs, sitting down heavily on the couch.

The officers lounge on the Atlas is deserted, but that’s not so unusual with the Paladins out on a training exercise with the MFEs, and Shiro riding along with Keith instead of involving the Atlas, even if he left it flying nearby.

“It was only a matter of time before my past caught up with me here,” Acxa says absently, looking through a datapad with a frown. “The Paladins have accepted me, that is enough for me.”

Veronica groans. “It’s just so ridiculous. You saw a kitten yesterday and _cried_. How can anyone believe _you_ are evil?”

Acxa’s gaze remain s fixed on her datapad, but her cheeks darke n into a lovely shade of purple.  I t isn’t enough to derail Veronica.

“It just, _oooh_ , it makes me so angry,” Veronica mutters. “You saw the error of your ways and have the strength to try and change. There is nothing more admirable than that!”

The couch shifts as Acxa gets up, but Veronica just crosses her arms and scowls at her lap. Acxa tosses the datapad across to another of the couches, and then stands in front of Veronica with a sigh.

“Do you always get so riled up about things that have nothing to do with you?” she asks. “Or is this because we are...what is the colloquialism? Banging?”

Veronica’s face scrunches up before she can stop herself. “Ew, do  _not_ call it that!”

“Screwing?”

“ _Acxa_ , no,” Veronica cries, her face burning. She didn’t even know Acxa knew those words.

“The horizontal tango?”

“The _what_?” Veronica splutters, looking up to find Acxa grinning down at her with that playful smirk of hers. “Ooooh. Who have you been talking to? It better not be Lance, because there are some things siblings should _not_ know about each other’ s lives!”

Acxa laughs, stepping forward and then straddling Veronica’s lap. “ I overheard  James, actually,” she says. “He was  teasing Keith. Keith turned the most amusing colour, much like you are now.”

Veronica shivers as Acxa touches her cheeks gently. “It’s not fair,” she huffs. “I never know when you’re being serious or just teasing me!”

Acxa laughs again,  then ducks in quickly to kiss the tip of her nose . “That is why it is so fun!”

“I take it back,” Veronica says, shaking her head. “You _are_ the bad guy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two =)
> 
> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
